


Thanks For Making My First Time So Awesome

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Teenker Incest AU [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: after the emotional roller coaster that was Tony accepting Peter and Harley’s relationship, the boys have finally recovered and definitely need some alone time.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Teenker Incest AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390219
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Thanks For Making My First Time So Awesome

Peter smiles and sits in Harley’s lap, kissing him softly on the lips. “What a week,” he whispers into Harley’s lips. 

Harley chuckles softly, hands resting on the younger boy’s hips. “You said it. Thank god it’s the weekend now, and we can relax. And, you know. I’m not at military school, which is a plus.”

Peter winces at the reminder, and then he smiles shyly. “I want to do it. Please.”

Harley smirks, cocking a brow up and wow how did Peter never notice that he looks _exactly_ like Tony when he makes that face? “Do what, babe?”

Peter whines, face heating up in slight embarrassment. “S-sex, Harley. I w-want to have sex. With you. Now. Please?”

Harley’s eyes darken, and he kisses Peter roughly. “Are you sure, darlin? It’s a big step…”

Peter nods, squirming. “Yes, Harley. I really really wanna. Like, so bad.”

Harley thinks for a moment before he nods. “You want your big brother inside of you? Or you wanna-”

Peter cuts him off with a high pitched keen. “Want you inside me. So bad, need you in me like yesterday.” He’s started to grind against Harley’s stomach, cheeks rosy pink and eyes half lidded. 

Harley laughs softly, nodding. “Okay baby. I’m gonna go to the store and get some stuff we need, alright? You wait for me on the bed. And you better not start without me.”

~

Half an hour later, Harley hurries to his bedroom with the plastic bag. He dumps all the contents on the bed, watching Peter scoot over to see what it is. Harley hands the boy a box, and-

“Harley, what the _fuck_ is-”

The older boy laughs softly, smile wide and genuine. “It’s called an enema kit, baby boy. Unless you want to risk messing my bed, which is fine but-”

Peter is a shade of red Harley has never seen on the boy before, and he’s blushed a lot this week. “Nope! Nope, I’m gonna go- uh- oh god-”

Harley gives mercy, cupping Peter’s cheek sympathetically. “It’s okay honey. You don’t need to be embarrassed. I had to do it too, everyone has to do it if they don’t want to risk a mess. You go do that, maybe shower, brush your teeth. Take as much time as you want, okay? I’ll wait for you.”

~

Yet another half hour later, Peter finally returns, completely naked and still a blushing pink all over his body. Harley bites his lip, cock hardening in an instant. “Why _hello_ there baby. Is that for me?” He nods to Peter’s own hard cock.

Peter nods, going over and settling in Harley’s lap. Harley smiles, grabbing their dicks together and stroking for a bit. “You’re so perfect for me, angel. Look at you.” Peter’s dick is small, maybe half the length of Harley’s, but it’s only a little bit thinner. It’s enough that Harley can’t make his fingers complete a circle when he’s holding them both. 

And Peter’s dick is just… _pretty_. It’s so pretty. Curved up towards him, skin smooth and light. The head is the same shade of pink as those pretty lips, leaking slightly. He’s so _wet_. “So wet baby, like a god damn girl. So pretty.”

Peter whines after a bit of looking at it, pouting at his big brother. “Harley, I need you to fuck me now. _Please_!”

Harley chuckles, moving them both so Peter is laying on his back and Harley is hovering over him. He reaches over to the table where the rest of his goodies lay, popping open the lube cap and spreading a very generous amount over his fingers. 

Peter sucks in a harsh breath, pupils dilating at the sight. He spreads his legs wide, putting his hands under his knees and pulling them up to his chest. He blushes a pretty pink, letting out his shaky breath before looking down between his legs. “Please Harley?”

Harley groans. How can someone so innocent be so fucking dirty?

He circles one finger around the rim, leaning over and kissing Peter passionately. 

Peter sort of feels like he’s dying. Kissing Harley always feels like his entire world is going to end in a giant bang of fire and passion. It never feels any less amazing, any less mind blowing and world destroying. It’s everything to Peter. 

Harley groans into the kiss, pulling back and kissing him one last time before he’s kissing the head of Peter’s cock softly. He pushes in the first finger at the same time he wraps his lips around the head and sucks. 

Peter changes his mind. _This_ is everything to him. 

He’s so lost in utter pleasure he doesn’t even notice the second finger pushing into him, scissoring his hole open. It all just feels so unbelievably _good_!

Harley pulls off Peter with a pop, smirking at his little brother before pulling away and grabbing his last purchase from the store. He kisses Peter softly before opening the condom packet. 

Peter pouts at him, letting his legs go. “Do you have to wear one of those? It’s not like I can get pregnant!”

Harley snorts, kissing Peter’s cheek. “True, but it also sucks having to clean it out after. We can try another day without a condom but I want your first time to be absolutely perfect.”

Peter rolls his eyes but he huffs in surrender. “Fine. Just hurry up now please?”

Harley chuckles and lines himself up with his left hand, grabbing Peter’s own with his right hand and intertwining their fingers. 

Peter gasps loudly when Harley’s tip pushes in, breathing heavily as he stares into Harley’s eyes. 

Harley can’t help it. He kisses Peter softly, whispering ‘I love you’s into the younger boy’s lips. 

Harley makes love to Peter soft, slow, intimate. It was everything Harley wished his first time with Peter would be like. 

When they get close, Harley pants heavily, speeding up his hips and fucking into Peter hard enough to make his little brother cry out and scream yeses. 

Harley wraps his fist around Peter’s dick, and strokes in time with his thrusts.

Peter sobs as he cums, whining and letting out happy pants as he finishes. It feels so fucking god, and he wants to feel like this forever.

Harley moans, pulling out and tying the condom off. He drops it on the floor lazily, falling to his side and pulling Peter into his chest. he kisses his brother’s sweaty hair. “I love you, Peter. I love you so much.”

Peter turns in Harley’s arms, smiling up at him with stars in his eyes. “I love you too, Harley. Thank you… for making my first time so awesome.”

Harley smiles and kisses him on the lips, petting his hair and cupping his neck. “Let’s nap now, yeah?”

Peter hums in agreement, closing his eyes. They fall asleep in each others arms, happier than ever before.


End file.
